<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Wolf by Spencebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469481">Sweet Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox'>Spencebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Moon Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Clyde Logan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Logan Lucky (2017) Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Big Dick Clyde, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Gratuitous Smut, Human Rey (Star Wars), Knotting, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Beta we die like Kings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Scent Marking, Smol Rey gets wreckt, Smutty, Unconventional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolves, but like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a full moon in Boone County, and Rey is runnin' late to meet her alpha, Clyde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Moon Boys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this locked away for a while, not anymore I guess. Really missed the reylo (does this count at all I mean hes adam) peeps. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the full moon in Boone County, and Rey was eagerly watching old lady Jessie close up shop, knowing she should’ve been gone already. The bus only ran every fifteen minutes past 5, and it was closin’ in on 5:30.</p><p>She should’ve been gone by now, but Jessie was taking her <em>sweet time</em> methodically refilling the paper towel dispenser and adjusting every dang ketchup and mustard. It wasn’t like they didn’t do this every night, but of course the one night that she actually needed to get gone, Jessie was being slower than a one legged rabbit.</p><p>“You need any help, Jessie? Really, I can do this twice as fast.”</p><p>But Jessie shook her stubborn ol’ head, “No, no, I’m good. Almost done, just a few more…”</p><p>She tried not to actively shake her head and voice her displeasure, but her eyes kept shooting to the bright full moon resting on Boone County, knowing Clyde was gonna start panicking in about twenty minutes, which only led to him doin’ something that not even Mellie could fix. A damn worry, her man was.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Rey flew out of the diner like there were bats on her ass, barely catching the bus and collapsing in the nearest seat. She looked to her watch—maybe 10 minutes before Clyde absolutely <em>lost it—</em>which seemed doable from her perspective.</p><p>The streetlights had already lit up and were showcasing the nearly empty sidewalks and few lingering southern folks out wanting to wet their whistle. Full Moons in Boone County were known for the endless moonshine and buck-naked wolves frolicking the streets, licking their chops n’ sniffin’ out people; like Rey. Luckily, it was a little too early for that.</p><p>She tried to stop from mumbling ‘must go faster’ every time they hit a red light and shot a weak look a few seats ahead, looking away awkwardly at the woman who kept shooting her odd glances at every stop.</p><p>She practically flew out of her seat once they reached the second to last stop, belting out an enormous ‘Thank you!” at the old, withered bus driver—he tipped his hat at her back and started for the next stop—and bounded to the towards the trailer park, ignoring the readily darkening sky above.</p><p>It was Logan Territory, and where there had once been a bounty of trailers now only resided one, and Rey pushed her aching legs to the limit as she reached the front door. It was normally locked if Rey was working the late shift or Clyde was in one of his <em>moods</em>, it was a flip of a switch whether it was open or closed, though tonight it was definitely going to locked.</p><p>They both knew no one was stupid enough to rob Logan Territory, but a moon drunk wolf is dumber than a bag of bricks.</p><p>Her fingers were nearly shaking with exhaustion as she tugged the keys from her pocket and tried to find the right one that fit just into that perfect little key—</p><p>The lock turned from the other side and the key nearly fumbled to the floor. A squeal died on her lips as a gust of wind pulled her hair in and a strong fist griped the tight threads of her work dress—tugging her in fiercely and slamming her back against the metal door. It creaked in protest as her head rested back against the straining slab of metal.</p><p>“Hey, honey. Was I too late?” Her words are soft as she takes in her big man.</p><p>Clyde didn’t look like himself, is she was being honest; there were shadows under his eyes and a dark look in his black orbs that drilled into her very being.</p><p>His breaths were heavy and desperate—so it was no surprise when he surged forward to stuff his entire face in the crevice of her freckle spotted neck, taking in the scent that calmed the wolf within. A warm tongue tickled her sweaty flesh and she softly giggled against his form.</p><p>His voice sounds muffled to her ears. “‘Missed you…”</p><p>“Well,” She starts, trying to pry him off “I’m here now, so just let me down and maybe we can—Clyde, honey, you gotta <em>ahhh—</em>”</p><p>Her words faded as a thick wet tongue licked a stripe up to her cheek, repeating the motion again and again; his prosthetic hand was pressed into her side while the other was possessively gripping her thigh.</p><p>“Taste like honeysuckles, sweeter than anythin’.” His voice does something to her insides, and they’re both acutely aware of the wetness forming under her diner dress. “I missed you. I didn’t kno’ if you were comin’ back.”</p><p>Her heart falls to hear him murmur those words. “Honey bear, I’ll always come back, you know that.”</p><p>“Mmmm.” She giggles at the moan he emits into her neck, playfully batting his wide chest away. “C’mon wolf man, let mama make you a big ol’ juicy steak. That sound good?”</p><p>She felt the confirming nod into her neck and watched as her big Clyde stood tall, gazing down with those piercing eyes. It sometimes took her by surprise just how big her handsome were-man really was; some would even call him the biggest in Boone County. Most didn’t pay mind to his missin’ arm, on account of the fact that he made up for it in muscle and teeth; no one messed with her wolf man.</p><p>He held out his flesh hand to her, to which she eagerly took, and followed him to the modest trailer kitchen that she’d grown to call her own. It was a compromise between them that had gone down, what seemed like, ages ago. As long as they lived together, then Clyde would never again bring her Elk carcasses in the winter and leave a bloody heap on her doorstep.</p><p><em>Well</em>, unless that cad Joe Bang tried sniffin under her skirt like he did three summers ago—some shit about promising the biggest bear skin at her feet on the blue moon. Only then did Clyde tear out the throat of the biggest Elk and drop it at the diner; Jessie had been more flustered than a ripe tomato.</p><p>“Can I change first or you are you gonna howl your little head off if I take too long?” She made sure too meet his gaze and smile playfully, never wanting to come off to aggressive for the Alpha wolf.</p><p>“Here, this’ll do fine for now.” There’s no time to ask why she can’t slip off the dress and pull on her sleep clothes in a pinch, and watches as her big wolf man pulls off his black Def Lepperd tee shirt and thrust it in her direction.</p><p>It would hang on her like a dress and no doubt smelled like any of the sweat that he’d built up during the day, but she assumed that’s <em>exactly </em>why he was offering it.</p><p>“Don’t wanna test the wolf n’ see what he does if you try n’ smell like somethin that ain’t myself.” He had a point, but she still pointed in the direction of their shared bedroom. “I’ll be fast, k?”</p><p>But he shook his head and stepped forward, wide chest directly in her nose, “Think right here’ll do just fine, don’t you?”</p><p>There was no saying <em>no</em> to the stormy look on his face, so she relented for the sake of the full moon. She wiggled the dress over her head and threw it on the table to her left, contemplating taking off the ratty pale bra that had seen better days. Her attempt to pull the shirt on was thwarted as his non-prosthetic hand reached forward and <em>tore </em>the bra off, straight down the middle. Damn, that one had been sorta cute too.</p><p>“Clyde! —“</p><p>He wasn’t hardly listenin; he lifted the bra towards his nose and took the deepest inhale she’d ever seen, eyes shutting in pure ecstasy as his sweaty mate’s bra filled his senses. It was interesting to watch the range of emotion cross his face before simply seeing him slump down in the nearest chair with hazy eyes. He got high off her scent, this she knew.</p><p>Clyde—or better yet, Wolf Clyde, was a man who loved to scent her, could drown in in her scent if it were possible—but it gave her an opening to start some steaks, knowing he was keep both eyes on her moving rear. The shirt just covered her lower nakedness, but the head hole slouched a little lower than normal.</p><p>Normally, this was when she’d talk about her day—“And then she took a bottle of ketchup and threw it over my head like a damn cavewoman!”—But tonight was quieter, the sounds of her soft hums echoing the air.</p><p>The cast iron skillet really came in handy, getting nice and hot for searing up three steaks, two for her and one for him. She liked hers medium rare, but Clyde just wanted a quick one-two in the pan, liking to taste the fibrous bloody meat. He tended to eat already a ton more than any regular man, or wolf for that matter, but tonight he was hungry for more than just a bloody hunk of meat.</p><p>It was fully dark outside by the time all three steaks were done, a warm splattering of grease covering the old stove and her man was all to ready for his meal. She brought their plates over to the table and sat his down, smiling at the brightness in his eyes.</p><p>“I love ya, darlin’.” His voice was soft before he tore into the meat, ferociously consuming his steaks as Rey ate hers at a much slower rate. Normally, they would talk about a movie that was coming on later, but tonight she just watched him tear apart the steak, smiling to herself.</p><p>They both knew there was no movie in store tonight.</p><p>The plate across from hers was being licked clean as she took her last bite, “I’m guessing you liked it.”</p><p>It was a flurry of movement; his large immovable chest appearing to her right and snatching her from her seat, those strong legs rushing them to the bedroom that had a bed turned nest, every pillow and cover resting bundled up. It was something he did every full moon, and he set her down gently, whispering, “It’s yours… ya like it?”</p><p>She turned into his chest and smiled, “I love it, Clyde.”</p><p>He growled a low and deep sound, “Get in the nest, Darlin.” His nose sniffed her neck, “Still don’t smell right.” His hand easily pulled off the prosthetic and let it clunk to the floor.</p><p>Her knee dipped into the soft bed, her palms crawling to the center of his masterpiece, letting her legs fall open, his eyes glowing with delight. One of her hands trailed to the bottom of the shirt, toying with the worn fabric and gingerly raising it higher, higher, up and over her head, perky nipples just begging to be suckled.</p><p>She trailed a hand to lightly rub one hard tit, her eyelashes fluttering, “Please, Clyde…want you to knot me, baby.”</p><p>The space themed panties that still hid her wet cunt were ripped away—“I liked those!”—But he just licked one wet stripe of thick tongue up her pussy, emitting a cry of ecstasy from her and a spark of wolfy aggression in Clyde.</p><p>How had he not been doing this the second she came in?</p><p>The little clit under his tongue throbbed with want, and he suckled it like he normally did with her tits, rough hands gripping her fleshy thighs and halting any escape, loving her cries, wanting all of Boone County to hear how much this woman was <em>his. </em>He wished he could bottle the taste of her sweet cunt, or just keep the one here right in this nest where it belonged.</p><p>“Clyde, honey, please,” she begged with tears in her eyes, “I—I can’t, I wanna cum on your k—knot, please, honey bear.”</p><p>Who was he to deny his woman?</p><p>Her hand lazily ran through the wet mess her throbbing pussy had become, watching Clyde shed his shorts and eagerly stroke his already rock hard cock, the tip an angry red that she longed to kiss. If it were any other night, she’d choke in his cock until he filled her belly with his warm cum, but one of his large hands cradled her ankle, tugging her with a satisfied grin to the edge of the bed, ass nearly hanging off.</p><p>Cock in hand, he rubbed the tip in between her folds, “Knot ya real good.” Her eyes shut as he sunk forward in one fowl swoop, bottoming out with his own moan, eyes closed, as his grip on her grew tight.</p><p>A moment to adjust was almost too little, but his thrusts picked up an astonishingly fast pace, teeth bore to the ceiling as he fucked his mate; her huffing moans the only thing he could hear. The wet slap of his balls rang through her ears and her own little huffs turned to loud cries for her mate.</p><p>“Clyde—Cly—Clyde—honey please, please—“ Her desperate whispers were stopped by the clashing of his teeth on hers, lips battling as his hips seemed to grow an unsteady pace.</p><p>“Mine,” he growled out, scorching lips trailing kisses down her cheek and resting in her neck. Those canines grew sharper on nights like this, but the only thing she could feel was the warm cock punishing her soft pussy.</p><p>It was noticeable when Clyde was going to knot; his flesh hand dug so deep there would be bruises tomorrow that he’d try to kiss away, and those lengthy pearly canines would rear back and lurch forward into Rey’s neck, marking her on another full moon. Her scream of ecstasy and pain would echo far beyond the property, and it usually only took Clyde but a minute to pull his teeth out and start to gingerly lick her wound.</p><p>It would take weeks to heal, they both knew.</p><p>His hips started to stutter and Rey felt the pressure grow in her wet weeping walls. Clyde was an Alpha through and through, and his fat knot always took her aback. He shushed her as it continued to swell—‘<em>’doin ‘ so good, darlin’</em>”—before he finally felt the knot set in place.</p><p>She’d usually come out of it as Clyde peppered sweet kisses on her cheek, grinning as the spurts of cum coated her insides. Yes, the birth control would stop any swimmers from going anywhere they weren’t supposed to, but he didn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Rey?” his voice was soft and her heart yearned for him.</p><p>“Him?” she softly replied.</p><p>She lightly groaned as he turned them on their sides, puling her close wit her head under his chin. Her mind drifted off as his cock pulsed within, and quietly opened his ears to listen to the outside world. Other wolves howled to moon—some rutting into females and suckling bodacious breasts, and others tearing apart game for the hell of it.</p><p>But tonight, in Boone Country on Logan Territory, all was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Tumblr:<br/>spencer-is-amazing.tumblr.com<br/>adam-driver-baby.tumblr.com<br/>henry-cavill-baby.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>